


Mentimutation

by tempus_teapot (dreadnot)



Series: Volutions Shorts [7]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: M/M, teaser, volutions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-09
Updated: 2011-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-24 10:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreadnot/pseuds/tempus_teapot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cruel Volutions-verse teaser for a time in the series beyond Alexithymia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mentimutation

**Author's Note:**

> This makes for something of a commitment to write not just Alexithymia as an extended story, but a commitment to write Mentimutation in a similar format, to tell the story of how Anders and Fenris came to this place in time.

“You don’t have to do this, you know,” Anders said. He was twisting the cuff on his wrist, turning it again and again in a habit Fenris had long come to associate with Anders at his most uncomfortable.

Strange to think that the mage had come to associate the tie that bound them with comfort.

“He does.” Dal put a hand on Anders arm, perhaps as a sign of solidarity, perhaps as restraint.

Knowing what he did of the warden, Fenris thought it was likely a pragmatic combination of both.

“Did I ever tell you of my own Joining?” Dal asked as Velanna set about filling the Joining Chalice with the vial of darkspawn blood Fenris had brought back.

She poured out the viscous black fluid before Dal gave her a tiny vial from his robe. She added a single drop from the vial, something that hummed with power.

“I was one of three, and the only one who lived. Daveth died from the poison in the blood, but Jory…”

Velanna passed the chalice to Nathaniel.

“Jory tried to refuse the Joining.” Dal reached back and unstrapped the staff from his back, letting it drop into his hand. “Duncan killed him, even though I think that death took a little bit of his soul.”

Nathaniel held out the chalice to Fenris.

“King Alistair – he was just Alistair then – was there. He said the words we Wardens have spoken from the first: ‘Join us, brothers and sisters.’”

The others stepped forward to circle Fenris, murmuring the faintest echo of Dal’s words. _Join us…_

“’Join us in the shadows where we stand vigilant. Join us as we carry the duty that can not be forsworn.’”

Fenris saw Dal glance toward Anders, and when he spoke again, Anders joined him, adding his voice and Justice’s to the Warden’s words. “’And should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten. And that one day we shall join you.’”

Fenris took the chalice from Nathaniel’s hands, and with a last look toward Anders, raised the cup to his lips and drank.


End file.
